This invention relates to an article, such as a sanitary napkin, sanitary pad and the like, having a deodorizer composition for absorbing and holding the menstrual fluid and simultaneously removing the odor released from the menstrual fluid.
The articles for treating menstrual fluid of the prior art have certain disadvantages. For instance, conventional articles for treating menstrual fluid have merely had the function of only absorbing and holding the menstrual fluid and exudates discharged from the body, and have heretofore paid no consideration to the so-called menstrual odor that is released from the menstrual fluid and exudates. Therefore, this has been an inconvenience to the women during their monthly periods and the persons who happened to be in contact with such women feel uncomfortable, and such persons come to know that such women are in their monthly periods of illness.
The present invention is intended to obviate the above mentioned difficulties, and especially to avoid the occurrence of the odor effect from the moment of application of the deodorant composition.